Jenly
Jenly is Nicolas Girlfriend and love of his life, she survive the apocalypse next to him Pre Apocalypse Jenly was a student at an unknown University and Nicolas Girlfriend, she was very close to Nicolas and his other friends. Jenly was the daughter from a brave and condecorated soldier in the special forces. at the age of 12, before her dad died in duty he taught her how to use many kind of guns Post Apocalypse Season 1 Jenly survived the inicial outbreak with nicolas and his friends, she and others escaped the university but they where chazed by walkers, after finally managing to get with her group to a store to hide out she met a Delta Team soldier. She and the group made a run for the car but Nicolas had to move it to get it started so he pushed it and the car drove away. Jenly became the leader temporarily until she was able to find a way to make Nicolas return to the group. After arriving at the factory, Jenly found a radio where she could communicate to find Nicolas. one day she succesfully managed to communicate with Nicolas and give him their location. When Nicolas returned he took the command of the group leaving Jenly as the second in command. After 4 months of living in the factory she noticed the huge heard of walkers getting close to the factory so she ran inside and told the group. The group managed to escape intact. After some months had passed Nicolas and the group found a motel in which they could stay in. One night she told Nicolas the hell she went through after she had left him for dead. Nicolas told her she didn´t have to be sorry, and she kissed him deeply and then they began undressing, It´s assumed they had sex. Days later Nicolas returned from a supply run and told the group they had been attack by a group of scavengers. The group began preapering for the worst. After Nicolas and three other members of the group had attacked the scavengers they thought they had killed them for good but they came back and attacked the group. Jenly managed to kill many unnamed scavengers and survive the shootout and leave with Nicolas and the group the burning motel Season 2 In season 2 Jenly faded into the background even thought she helped the group make decisions to survive. Jenly, already knowing about the dangers in the apocalypse she wasn´t very comfortable with Nicolas going out on runs to the point in which she pleaded to Nicolas to stop being the leader and putting himself in danger of getting killed either by bullets or teeth. When the scavengers attacked the police station she managed to killed at least 10 of them, she ran away with Nicolas after the police station burned to the ground. Nicolas and Jenly escaped and took a vehicle with guns and other supplies from a suicidal man. they later reunited with their group and traveled to Senoia where they saw a community of survivors called Sherman Oaks. Jenly began to plan a life with Nicolas, later on she learned what the leader of Sherman oaks was doing and she was in favor of killing him. After the community was almost overrun by walkers the group caught Bill, the leader of sherman oaks, Jenly interrogated him and he talked. After everything she heard she told the group to feed him to the walkers and Nicolas threw him from the second floor makin him fall to the ground and break his spine and getting killed and dismembered by the walkers. Later on after Nicolas became the leader of Sherman Oaks she became his voice. later she and Nicolas got engaged after the fight with the marauders. Jenly has retired from going out on runs since she became Nicolas fiance. Personality Jenly is very intelligent and friendly towards everyone, she is in love with Nicolas long before the apocalypse began, she has stated that she will fight to the end just to be with the guy she loves (Nicolas) Appearence Jenly is a very beautiful blonde girl, she is very nice to everyone and always trying to look for an answer to everything, including the apocalypse, her curiosity benefits her group in many different ways like in combat and shooting skills. Trivia *Jenly is ane of the many blonde survivors in Zombie Rage *Jenly uses a M16 which was Nicolas´s former assault rifle Weapon Of Choice Beretta2.jpg 500px-M16.jpg Category:Survivors Category:Nicolas´s Group Category:Alive